


European title match.

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Wrestling, title match
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: The first of two title matches





	1. Chapter 1

Every women,assassins,templars and in between enter the ring for their title match,all the women looked at one another as elise points at kyra who grins at her,"I heared that you are the daughter of a proto-templar,to bad you never were one like him."Elise said grinning as she sees all other women get out of the ring as kyra and elise are face to face.

 

"Oh i can be primed,and i do have my father's temper if i want to use it."Kyra said fixing her shorts, sports bra,she dressed in all black and fixes her gloves,she took of her leather jacket and sees elise take off her green robes and slow takes it off grinning and tosses it next to kyra's jacket and oth women shook hands,elise kisses kyra's hand who smirked and back away as elise did the same.

 

Kyra grabs a stick of gum and puts it in her mouth and starts chewing.as the bell rangs elise and kyra circles the ring and locks up,kyra backs elise to the corner near were anne and mary are at as kyra smirks at mary, ,kyra backs away as she gave elise breathing room,elise cracks her neck as she locks up with kyra and kyra applies a side headlock while elise works on the bust waist of kyra,elise face was close to kyra's breast which kyra was aware takes elise down and switches it to a side sleeper hold as elise struggled.

"COme on elise."kyra said smiling elise rakes the eyes as she kips up while kyra rolls to the side as she shakes off the pain and has a stand off as,kyra licked her lips slowly with a grins,wiggling her fingers as elise chuckled and does the same and fixes her hair and locks up with kyra,kyra goes for a wristlock and spins her down and slams the arm as she goes for cross armbreaker submission hold.

"Im not giving up kyra,but damn your a bit heavy for a women on the busty side."elise said as she stuggled to get to the ropes but failed as kyra gets up and drags her away,elise kips up only for kyra to catch her with a kneeling front chancery,apply pressure on the neck picks her up for a scoop slam and a pin,elise kicks out at aone and kyra goes back with the front chancery.

 

"Thanks,im a combation of speed and power."Kyra said as she take elise to the ropes and whips her,kyra gets ready for a back body drop as she bends down,elise stops and hits a neckbreaker.Elise picks kyra up by the hair and delivers some chops on the chest as kyra hissed.

 

Elise smiled at sofia and oulls kyra to her as elise tags sofia in as sofia lightly pulls kyra away from elise as she takes her to the corner and smacks her across the face and pets kyra on the shoulder and elbows her on the face kicks her in the head,pulling her away sofia hits a hip toss with a arm lock,applying pressure on the arm as kyra hissed in pain sofia lifts kyra up and pushes her to tag mary read.

 

Kyra grins at mary and at sofia and tags mary read in who flips over the ropes and grins at sofia and locks up with her, mary applies a headlock and takes her down applying pressure,sporting her smirk,maria cranks more pressure on the neck but mary wraps her legs around sofia's neck as she does some push ups apply more pressure on the neck as sofia kicks her feet.

"Well aren't you the loveliest red head to date,we not like.my anne but you sexy,meow."Mary laughed with sofia as sofia kips up and does a split and trips mary on her belly and flips on her for a grounded inverted cobra clutch,as mary was facing her direction aa both women laughed again. 

 

"Must be fanatic to pain,I'm okay with ot,after qll,too much can still make a person tap out,but let see if you still laughing while in a cast senora,"Sofia grins as mary purrsnlike a cat


	2. Chapter 2

Mary continued to giggle shaking her head in defiance of her opponent,sofia grins but gets eye raked by mary who pushed her away and rolls back and comes back with strikes to Sofia's chest and turns around,hitting a pele kick to the jaw.

 

"Your a little cocky yourself."Mary read said stalking sofia and and runs at her hitting a knee to the face,knocking sofia to the ground,Mary pulls sofia up and lifts up and slams on her gut with a inverted suplex, and runs to the ropes and runs back slamming her elbow down on the chest of sofia.

Mary grins as she pins her only for sofia to kick out at one,sofia slowly gets up only for mary to put her in a side headlock and gets to anne and tags her in,anne gets performed a double suplex on sofia.

Anne walks in with a bit of swagger in her step showing of her tight blue Jean's and red belly shirt with a knot,seeing sofia getting up,anne kicks the right leg of sofia and grabs her by her hair and slams her face in the turnbuckle for a while and sits her down and delivers some punches and stomps before being pulled away.

 

Anne laughs and comes back with a boot to sofia's chest and backs away high five mary and they hip bumped each other laughing, anne runs in as sofia got up and it a crossbody knock sofia down and gets on her and applies a a rear chin lock,bending sofia's back as she choke,licking her lips anne saw the tapes of rhona's work with sofia's arm and smile at rhona as she bends the left arm sideways and rhona grins clapping.

Sofia looking at maria who nodded and getsin and lays a boot to the side to the face of anne knocking her to the side as maria runs backas the ref scold her for interfering. sofia coughs and crawls to evie who looks eager to get in and tags her,evie flips to the ring and slowly takes her shirt off showing her white bra, and stalks anne,grinning and lifts anne picks her up and takes her to the corner,and delivers some chops and places her hand in anne's face and punches the gut and licks her right arm and hits some fast pace right forearm shots to the gut.

 

"Lets get to know each other."Evie said smiling,pulling anne to the middle of the ring and applies a side headlock and takes her down,applying pressure on the neck,evie delivers some punches to the face while applying the headlock,anne gets up slowly and whips evie but still dazed from the kick from maria evie comes back with and wraps her arms and hands around the back and hits a series of belly to belly suplexs,forming a bridge as the ref counts and anne gets her shoulder up.

 

"Bloody hell."Evie said with a smug look and gets up and picks anne up for ten belly to belly suplexs and forms a bridge pin and anne lifts her shoulder up again which impressed evie a bit as she lifts herself andand helps anne up and enters a irish boxing stance,anne slaps herslef as she gets the cobwebs out and enters the same stance as evie.  
"Come anne,cut loose."Evie said with a smirk,anne legs buckled,evie bucked at anne and anne kicks the gut and puches the gut draging anne tot he corner and delivers some kicks to the gut,looking at maria who grined and anne fliped maria off while maria laughs as did all the women and anne head butts evie, and whips her to the ropes and and bends down etting up for a back body drop and lifts her up but evie flew and lands on her feet,tweaking something on her leg.

 

Evie grunts and delivers some chops to the chest and lands a punch to the face and a chop the the belly,evie rips anne's shirt off as anne look at evie concered on the next attack and evie delivers a overhand chop to the chest as annie moans in pain,evie grins and combat rolls near aveline and lays on her back holding her left foot up,offering a tag and aveline tags her and gets evie up and evie whips aveline to anne and aveline plants a elbow in anne's face.

 

Aveline wore face paint that repersented voodoo,along with brown and black bra and tights as she pulls anne to her for a suplex landing on her back, and picks her up and wraps her around the neck and slams her down with her finsher the gator roll neckbreaker and pins anne side ways.

 

"One.....two....three."Aveline counted and gets up praising herself and looks at anne who moans with a smile and aveline offered her a hand in which anne accpeted and shook hands.

 

"Nice move lass,i'll get my chance for that title next time."anne said with a smile as she turns around and walks away and kisses her lover mary who nodded and wink.

 

"I'm counted on it."Aveline said and turns around as roxana looked at her with a bubbly smile.

 

"Come on,yankee,if thats what outsiders call americans."Roxana said stretching.

 

Aveline grins nodding her head,aveline prancing while circling the ring with roxana.


End file.
